


Shadows In The Sun

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Belly Rubs, Comfort, Community: spnkink_meme, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gift Giving, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Pet, Past Abuse, Puppy Play, Safe Sane and Consensual, Snow Day, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; j2 puppy play</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows In The Sun

Even though they now live happily ever after, they did not have a fiery tale meeting. In fact they met under heartbreaking circumstances. Jensen doesn’t remember much about that night, only that his Master was screaming profanity at him and kicking him in the ribs because he pissed on the rug. He did not mean to soil the rug, but his owner had been gone for a long time, nearly sixteen hours on a long business trip, and he could not hold it anymore. There was no doggy door that led to the backyard, no way for him to relive himself outside the home, and therefore he was forced to hold it until the pressure too much to endure. 

His owner came home and beat him, slamming his fist into Jensen's jaw and kicking his ribs, nearly splitting them. 

Jensen thought all Masters were good. 

He was wrong, he knew that the moment the evil man stood over him, using his stomach as a punching bag before forcefully put a muzzle on him, dragged him out of the house by his too tight collar, shoving him into the trunk of the car and taking him to the local shelter. 

There, in a small cage, terrified and hurting, Jensen whimpered and whined, howling sadly. A few of the shelter workers came by to pet him, give him a little bit of comfort, but he was so scared he cowered in the corner and growled at anyone who tried to come near. 

For three months that little cage was home. No one came to look at him, to seek adoption. He had no one to love him. One day he woke to find a chart on the front of his cage. He could not read the words, from a young age he had been trained and treated as a pet and he not how to speak or read. Something in his gut told him what was written on that paper was bad news. 

Little did he know that after all his suffering he would have a glimmer of hope…The shelter workers were trying to coxes him into the back room, cooing at him softly while offering him little scraps of meat, but their tone was strange. Simplistic, sadden. Like whatever they were about to do to him did not please them, yet they had to do it. When the backdoor opened, a scent hit Jensen. One he could not place, and did not know, but it did not smell right. It was like fear and sadness mangled, weeping in the dark room. 

Jensen whimpered louder, digging his hands into the title as they lightly pulled on his leash. He did not want to go into that room. He wanted to go home, to cuddle with a loving master and enjoy kisses and pets, and...

“Hey! Stop!” The voice was commanding, but also a little soft, and Jensen peaked up from under his eyelashes to see a man, a very tall man with shaggy long hair and hazel eyes, coming towards him. 

Gentle, soothing hands were suddenly palming his cheeks and the softest lip he had ever felt were pressing against his, and Jensen did not feel frightened as he had seconds ago--he felt safe. He doesn’t remember much about the conversation the man had with the shelter workers, he was too busy enjoying the soothing scratch behind his ear. 

The lady at the desk gave him some paper work and he quickly signed, without knowing anything about Jensen, as if his heart was telling him everything would be alright and that Jensen was the perfect pet for him. Jensen went home with the man, Jared, as he kindly introduced himself as. 

The first hour in the house was a little scary. 

Jensen doesn’t have a doggie bowl, so he has to drink from the bottle. But Jared's lips are on his cheeks, kissing him sweetly and comforting him, coxing him to take a sip. Jensen whines softly, a little unsure, but when Jared nuzzles his neck and scratches behind his ear, Jensen melts like butter, giving in. His lips seal around the tip and he drinks, purring as the cool, clean water trickles down his throat. 

Once Jensen’s taken his fill, Jared gives him a tender kiss, rubbing his back gently, before he opens the pack of crackers. The crackers are peanut butter and Nutella crackers, Jensen’s favorite, although Jensen never got to enjoy them with his old master. His cruel owner would eat them all, promising Jensen a bite, but never giving him one. The peanut butter is a good source of protein, and the sweet chocolate is a treat Jensen deserves for being amazing, and good and perfect. Jensen ends up licking Jared's fingers clean, happily wagging his bottom. When Jared smiles at him, all dimples and cute smile, Jensen yips happily. 

Jensen lays in Jared's arms, safe and warm, as his Master feeds him the yummy treats. Jared places small bites onto Jensen’s tongue, which Jensen takes into his mouth eagerly, woofing delightfully when he tastes the delicious mix of gooey sweetness. His eyes are a little drooping, he is exhausted and the bed is warm and soft, and when Jared kisses Jensen’s forehead gently, the pup melts into his arms, blissfully sighing. The dream world steals Jensen away for a little while, and Jared is alright with that. His puppy needs to rest. 

He wraps his arms around Jensen and hugs him tight, snuggling him as the realm of dreams peacefully drift through his mind. He can hear the soft sounds of Jensen breathing as he sleeps peacefully and feel his heart beating against his own. His beautiful, beloved pup is safe, and in time will be healthy and well. For now, Jensen is exactly where he is meant to be--in his arms, loved and cherished. 

With each passing day life grew more and happier for Jensen. Now, years later, he is a cherished pet in his Master’s house.   
However, Jared has not been the best Master lately. Work has him all out ignoring his puppy, which breaks his heart. He prides himself on pampering and spoiling and caring for Jensen. For nearly a week there have been no belly rubs or cuddling, no playing fetch or going to the dog park when Jensen loves to romp around and visit other pups. Thankfully, the weekend is here and Jared can make it up to his pup. He would not blame Jensen for being cross with him; He just hopes Jensen will forgive him for his misdoings. 

He brings home presents, pulling into the drive way just as the winter wonderland began to decorate the front yard. A little snow is in the forecast and Jared smiles with the thought Jensen romping through the snow having fun. Jensen meets him at the door, happily parking and wagging his tail. Jared laughs and scratches Jensen behind the ear, and when Jensen rolls over onto his back to show his belly, Jared playfully blows raspberries onto the creamy freckled skin, electing a happy yip from his pup. 

Jensen soon discovers the gifts in the bag. He nudges the sack and gives a little whine before looking up at Jared and cocking his head to the side, eyes wide with curiosity.   
Jared laughs as he one by one pulls out the gifts. 

Jensen barks with delight, loves the presents! His Master is so very good to him, sweet and kind and giving, purely loving towards him. The fuzzy white ears with bows are soft and cute, he adores them a lot; he wears them on top his head as he sleeps in sunny sun spot.

The green collar with the tiny bell is precious to him, he likes it a lot; he wears it with pride and yips in delight when his Master whispers, “You're mine, pretty pet.” The bowl is pink and engraved with his name, and filled with yummy treats, he enjoys it very much; barking happily as he laps up the milky, creamy cum. 

The tail is his favorite toy of all, he loves it with all his heart; fur fluffy and fuzzy-soft, plug grooved and flared, spreading his hole wide open and keeping him ready for when his Master decides to use him for pleasurable delight. Jensen curls up with his Master and nuzzles him sweetly. Jared smiles, petting a soothing hand down Jensen's back. "I'm so sorry I have ignored you, pup. I'm going to make it up to you this weekend. I'm going to play with you and pamper you, kiss you and cuddle you, and show you how much I love you." 

Jensen barks delightedly and wiggles his bottom, swishing his fuzzy tail. Jared grins, “Does this mean you are not cross with me? Am I forgiven, pup?” 

Jensen answers by lovingly licking Jared's cheek and nuzzling him sweetly, panting in happy bliss.

That night as they lay in bed, fluffy pillow after pillow piled onto the bed and warm blankets cocooning them, creating a cozy little nest, Jensen sleeps snuggled in Jared's arms a snowy patch of winter wonderland blankets the front yard. Crisp and white and scattered all around, the beautiful snowflakes dancing in the chilly breeze. 

The next morning Jensen has Jared up at the crack of dawn, wanting to go outside and play. Jared struggles to get his human puppy into the thermal-wear Hoodie as Jensen wiggles excitedly and barks happily. His pup is eager to play in the snow, but it’s very cold outside, and as a loving and caring Master he is not going to allow his beloved pup to romp around nude in freezing temperatures. It’s a struggle; Jensen’s wiggling bottom shakes his tail plug excitedly and hits Jared in the face. He manages to get his pup dressed in the warm Hoodie onesie, the bottom flap unbuttoned to allow Jensen’s tail plug to wiggle-swish freely.

Jensen yips happily and prances, hood of the Hoodie flopping as he bounces. He paws at the door as he gazes up at Jared with sad puppy eyes. Jared can never resist those beautiful green eyes, so he quickly unlocks the door. Jensen perks up and races outside, barking joyfully as he kicks up fluffy white snow. Leaping and bouncing, he finds a stick along his way and trots back over to Jared, dropping it at his feet. He growls playfully and wiggles his bottom, shaking his tail with delight. 

“You’re adorable,” Jared coos fondly as he reaches for the stick. He gives Jensen’s ear a little scratch before the throws the stick out into the yard and a rumble of laughter vibrates from his chest as he watches Jensen give chase. They spend about twenty minutes playing fetch, until Jensen’s cute freckled cheeks turn rosy red. Jared then shoos his pup back inside where a warm fire is waiting. He pours a cup of hot chocolate into Jensen’s bowl, and his beloved pup laps up the treat, wiggling joyfully as he enjoys his yummy snack. 

Later in the afternoon, as Jensen lies on the soft rug by the fire, he enjoys the sensual petting his Master gives him. Jared hums a soft lullaby while he presses tender kisses to his pup’s neck. He cups Jensen’s groin, palming his thick shaft and stroking, fingers wondering over baby-soft hard flesh. 

“You are beautiful, pup. I love you, with all my heart, Jensen.” His whispering word tickles across his pup’s neck, and his puppy breathes breathlessly, hips rutting up into the touch; he feels tingly and warm all over, pleasure zipping up his spine as Jared strokes his dick. As much as he would like to get off quickly, he enjoys the unrushed tug on his thickness, how Jared is more focused on kissing his neck them making him come, therefore Jensen is a happy puppy, yipping adorably as he licks Jared's dimpled cheek. 

Jared kisses Jensen’s neck, whispers “Gorgeous, puppy. You’re so beautiful, so prefect. My good puppy. I love you so much,” and Jensen blushes under then kind attention as he barks ‘Love you, Jared.’

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Beta; colliding_skies 
> 
> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/37994.html?thread=9013866#t9013866)


End file.
